Wander Through Starlight
by GingerIsTheCat
Summary: A sister story to Fall Through Darkness, occurring at the same time, this is a rare solo journey for the 12th Doctor. He takes the opportunity to search the dark recesses of his soul, and the Mariana trench. This is a work in progress. I'm writing it a bit out of order, and I wanted to share some favorite excerpts which will end up in some part of the story. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Wander through starlight

Through lightning and storm.

O'er the mountains, to lands forlorn.

And there you will search, in the depths of your soul.

For secrets long hidden, which must never be told.

And mark the toll of the bell as it marches you nearer

Merrilly to the long foretold fate of thieves and sinners.

To feast upon what you long escaped.

Of your just dessert, you may now partake.

For you put it off too soon, too fast

But time stayed steady, behind your quickened step

And soon overtook you, to your weary fate

The fine you face now , you cannot abate

Nor delay the time, set off for your dues.

Why do you stand there, still, looking amused?

Chapter 1: Follow The Light

The Doctor walked along the pebbly beach, staring out at the cold, dark, and agitated water. The air was damp and foggy. The sky was grey and oppressive, the ocean sang a sad song, and the result was an atmospheric environment suitable for his current mood. He had just left River, and ever since he had been having strange dreams. He squinted at the light. He had followed it here, where it shone across the sea, as if reaching for him, drawing him near. Just what it was, he didn't know, but it spoke to him in an unspeakable song, saying things only understood in silence. 30 miles off from the mariana trench. That is where it seemed to be coming from. The deepest pit in the world, and he was going straight in it. Besides a few angler fish, he hoped to find answers.


	2. Excerpts

Wander through starlight

Through lightning and storm.

O'er the mountains, to lands forlorn.

And there you will search, in the depths of your soul.

For secrets long hidden, which must never be told.

And mark the toll of the bell as it marches you nearer

Merrilly to the long foretold fate of thieves and sinners.

To feast upon what you long escaped.

Of your just dessert, you may now partake.

For you put it off too soon, too fast

But time stayed steady, behind your quickened step

And soon overtook you, to your weary fate

The fine you face now , you cannot abate

Nor delay the time, set off for your dues.

Why do you stand there, still, looking amused?

Chapter 1: Follow The Light

The Doctor walked along the pebbly beach, staring out at the cold, dark, and agitated water. The air was damp and foggy. The sky was grey and oppressive, the ocean sang a sad song, and the result was an atmospheric environment suitable for his current mood. He had just left River, and ever since he had been having strange dreams. He squinted at the light. He had followed it here, where it shone across the sea, as if reaching for him, drawing him near. Just what it was, he didn't know, but it spoke to him in an unspeakable song, saying things only understood in silence. 30 miles off from the Mariana trench. That is where it seemed to be coming from. The deepest pit in the world, and he was going straight in it. Besides a few angler fish, he hoped to find answers.

Chapter:

He climbed the staircase. Up and up it went. The stars gleamed and beckoned from above, encouraging him on as they always had. A cool breeze flew around him, rising up in a violent rush at times, as if to remind him just how high up he was.

Chapter:

He stepped out from the Tardis doors. This was his destiny. To fight, to die, to fail himself. He could only hope that in some small way, it would lead to good. He had run far too long from self-sacrifice, he never had to pay the same price that others willingly had, his life or his conscience. Yes, it hurt to regenerate and have an entire personality rewritten, but he couldn't fool himself into thinking that it was anything like truly dying. He had always overplayed it. He was a privileged , and others picked up the tab. Not today. This is what he got. Not dying in honor, but really losing himself to the darkness that he had always flirted with. This was his final penance for playing so lightly with the lives of others.

Chapter:

How am I different from them, when I pay in the same currency to meet my ends; human lives.

Ohila: The books just balance more evenly in your case, you have an expected gain. You are a better banker, Doctor.

"Is that what I'm doing, making a calculated gamble?"

"The world is a game. You made the choice to play. You hate a quiet life.

It's a game with awfully high stakes.

Chapter:

Missy clasped her hands, stood on one foot, and tilted her head at him." Doctor, what do you think my plots have always been aiming to accomplish?

"Lately it's been being chums."

Missy smiled evilly. There's never a worthy foe that you wouldn't benefit from making into a friend, if only you could reconcile the... differences. She cooed and trawled.

"Forget it Missy"

What do you think I've been trying to do all these years, what we've both been trying to do, in our own way? Reconcile the other to our own side, in the hopes of reconciling to each other." She said sidling up to him.

"Missy, you can't reform me to the darkness, because I've never been on that side in the first place. I've only been holding out hope that you can go back to the way you were in the old days."

"Oh, but you've flirted with it, haven't you?"

"I'm not crossing to the dark side, Missy"

"And I loath the idea of being good, Doctor."

"Why?"

"That's the marvelous chaos of it, I don't know why." she said flourishing up her hands with a smile.

"Isn't that what they call irrational insanity?"

"If you like,but how much more sense does your viewpoint make. Futilely trying to save all the humans, who will just die anyway." she whispered critically, delighted at the taste of the words. "And my favorite part is when it actually leads to more destruction, sooner." She cackled.

"That's another difference between you and me. You set out to do it, purposely. You revel in it."

"I just go with the flow, of entropy." she smacked her lips at this last part.

"And then you hurry it along on it's merry way. You welcome it through the door and give it a hot beverage to make it comfortable." he said waving his hands in a synchronized gesture and then turning to her sternly. "That's called destruction, Missy. Don't pretend that your way is benign."

"Or yours. I suppose the common ground would be for both of us to be like the majority of humans. Not doing anything. Apathy. Some would call that worse."


End file.
